The present invention relates to an improved gearbox and, in particular, to an improved version of the Q-Shift gearbox.
Various configurations of gearbox are known, one example being the “inline” configuration. In this configuration, power flows from an input shaft to a co-axial output shaft via a laterally offset lay gear. Some versions of the inline configuration are designed such that the input shaft can be rotationally connected to the output shaft, and so obtain a 1:1 speed ratio between the input shaft and the output shaft. Avoiding the need for power to flow through the lay gear to provide this ratio has efficiency benefits.
WO2014/049317A1 discloses a Q-Shift type clutchless gearbox. The contents of this document are incorporated herein by reference. The need for a clutch for shifting is removed in the Q-Shift type gearbox by having a plurality of gearwheels of a particular design, with a dog hub of a particular design on either side of each gearwheel. The Q-Shift type clutchless gearbox is generally not designed in an inline configuration. It is desired to provide an inline version of a Q-Shift type clutchless gearbox, preferably having an improved efficiency over known versions.